deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SleepingWithTheFishes/Season 1 Ep.1- Rico Rodriguez vs. Nathan Drake
Rico Rodriguez and Nathan Drake both have a heavy dose of action in life. Climbing mountains? Shooting bad guys? Doing Hollywood-esque type stunts? All in a days work. But now, we see: WHO IS DEADLIEST!!! 'Rico Rodriguez' Link- Rico Rodriguez Info Orgin- Just Cause Job- CIA Agent/Mercenary; To Blow S*** Up Born In- Panama Nicknames- The Scorpion, Scorpio Rico Rodriguez 'was born on Janurary 25, 1968. Little is known about Rico's early life, information like relatives, is very highly classified. Rico was approached by the CIA, specifically Tom Sheldon, during the Invasion of Panama in 1986, when Rico was 18 years old. Sheldon took Rico under his wing and became his commanding officer and friend, turning him into the agent he is today. Rico underwent CIA training, but due to his expertise with weapons, vehicles and other gadgets, he soon advanced into The Agency. This was a unit of the CIA which handled extremely dangerous and high risk missions, referred to as "regime-change" operations, which involves overthrowing dictatorships that are being ruled unfairly or are no longer US friendly. During his time with The Agency, Rico trained under Sheldon, who taught Rico the skills and techniques he would need to carry out such dangerous operations, and became a good friend and ally. Rico also met Maria Kane, another recruit. Rico and Maria were intimate for a while, something Sheldon is still oblivious to. Nonetheless, the three became close partners, and often dispatched as a team, with Sheldon acting as the commander, in charge of contact with Agency HQ and receiving intel, Maria would deal with weapons and vehicles research and procurement, while Rico would be the field operative, carrying out the dirty work. ('This information was from the Just Cause Wiki. I do not take credit for writing this information) Weapons JC Assault Rifle.jpeg|Assault Rifle (Just Cause 2) JC Bennelli.jpeg|Shotgun (Just Cause 2) JC SubMachine.jpeg|SubMachine Gun (Just Cause 2) JC Grappler.jpeg|Rico Using His Grappler (Just Cause 2) JC Special.jpeg|Air Propulsion Gun (Just Cause 2) JC RpG aftermath.jpeg|A Location Facing The Aftermath Of Rico's RPG (Just Cause 2) Nathan Drake Link- Nathan Drake Info Orgin- Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Job- Archeologist of sorts/Adventurer/Treasure Hunter Born In- America Nicknames- Nate Nathan Drake '''was born in 1978 (This is an estimate) '''Nathan "Nate" Drake is an American treasure hunter and fortune seeker, deep-sea salvage expert, action-pro, professional thief, the playable protagonist, and the only character to appear in nearly every form of media for the Uncharted series. (Besides Drake's Trail, in which he is mentioned but does not actually 'appear'). Nate claims to be the descendant of famous English explorer Sir Francis Drake. He is married to journalist Elena Fisher as of the end of the latest game, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Nathan Drake was not actually born "Nathan Drake"-- he created this name (or a part of it) for himself when he was older. His real name is unknown. By the time Drake turned five, his mother had committed suicide and his father relinquished custody of him to the state. Drake ended up in the Saint Francis Boys' Home, where he was raised by nuns and taught Latin. As he grew up, Nate developed a fascination with Sir Francis Drake and history. He eventually ran away from the home and ended up in Colombia. By the time Drake was fourteen, he was accustomed to life on the streets, becoming an adept free runner in the process. Soon enough, he met Victor Sullivan, who became his mentor/father-figure, and the man who started his adventures. (Once again, this is not my writing. I got this from the Uncharted Wiki) Weapons Uncharted Wes44.jpeg|Wes-44 Uncharted Spas12.jpeg|Nathan Drake using his SPAS-12 Uncharted AK47.jpeg|AK-47 Uncharted FAL.jpeg|Nate using his FAL Winner The winner is Rico Rodriguez. Story Nathan Drake- 1234 Rico Rodriguez- 1234 Nathan begins to speak, "Chloe, are you ready?". "Shut up Nate." "REALLY!?! You're still pissed because I chose Elena over you?" "Nate, I loved you. The whole time...Oh no." "What now ladies!" Sullivan yells. Nate looks out the window and sees a rocket coming torwards the helicopter they are in. Not knowing where it is coming from (due to the sandstorm in the desert below), all he says is "GET DOWN!!!" -7 Minutes later- The mercenary who came with Nate and the others is killed in the helicopter crash. Nathan- 123 Nathan, Sullivan, and Chloe get out of the helicopter, only slightly injured. They stick together, and try to find some shelter they can stay in during the sandstorm. Suddenly, they see a man with a Benneli shotgun walking around. Since there footsteps are masked by the sandstorm, Nathan takes his pistol, puts on a silencer (just in case), and makes a clean headshot. Rico- 123 Rico is hiding with Tom Sheldon and one other CIA agent in a small bunker in the desert. Suddenly, they here a knock on the door. Rico pulls out his gun, but Sheldon puts it down. "Listen, those morons where in a HELICOPTER crash. They're dead, don't worry. It's probably Bob.". The CIA agent opens the door only to get pulled out. Rico and Sheldon then here a gunshot. Rico- 12 Rico hides by the door with his grappler ready. Sheldon yells "I surrender, please!". As Sullivan comes in, Rico litteraly shoot his grappler in Sullivans face, and brutaly rips Sullivan's left cheek out. Nathan- 12 Nate, out of rage, blindfires into the bunker, getting 3 bullets in Sheldon, killing Tom instantly. Rico- 1 Chloe, out of safety, takes a grenade and throws it in. Rico takes cover as the explosion occurs. After waiting 2 minutes, Chloe and Nathan go in. Nathan begins to speak, "So, what was that thing you said? You still loved me?". Before Chloe can answer, Rico shoots her down with his assault rifle. Nathan- 1 "NOOOOOOO!!!" screams Nathan. Nathan has a "Matrix scene" as he jumps to the side and begins to fire the remaining bullets in his pistol. Nathan lands behind a couch, and gets his AK47 ready. "So jackass, what's your name?" Nathan asks. "Rico, or as they call me, Scorpio." "Hmm. A bit cliche for my taste but, oh well." Nathan quietly ducks out from cover and right when he is about to shoot, feels a cold metal against his head. "So that's why they call you Scorpio." "Let me have some manners and ask, what do you wish to say before your last breath?" "Go to my house. Tell my wife that you killed me. See what happens motherfu-" -BOOM- Nathan- Rico- 1 Winner is Rico Rodriguez! Both men are good when it comes to stealth and shootouts, but Rico's better arsenal and knowledge of battle won over Nate. Category:Blog posts